When a Leaf Ripens
by AlucardVoorhees44
Summary: SakuraXTsunade


Sakura

My plan was perfect. I didn't need to be Shikamaru to put it together; even Naruto could put it together if he wanted to. Now all I have to do is put it into motion and hope for the best. I meet up with Ino the night before the day I played to go for it, damming all the consequences. I just need her to know a few things in case this goes so wrong and I start wishing I had followed Sasuke to Orichmaru and beg to join him.

I was set to meet Ino outside Ichiraku Ramen for a friendly meal. That's what she thought it was and I could tell she knew something was up. She showed up on time and few minuets after I did. I paid for the bowls and we danced around what I wanted to say for about half an hour and I didn't get the nerve until the last few minuets before we left.

"So Ino," I said looking to the side, avoiding her gaze. "I need to tell you something. Something personal." She looked me in the face and I noticed her eyes sadden a little when I said that. She sat back, folded her arms and sighed. "You know that I train under Lady Tsunade right?"

"Yes Sakura, I know who my best friend is trained by," I could tell she was annoyed but still listening. I hope she was understanding about this. "Does this have anything to do with what we did at sunset that weekend my family went to flower convection?"

I giggled a little remembering that time. It was about a week after Sasuke left to join Orchimaru and with that I still felt a sting of loss as did Ino, her parents were gone so we meet up at her place and started crying like the two cry babies we were. Soon she pulled a bottle of Sake out and we drank half of it. There I confessed what I desired, to be with Lady Tsunade sexually, and from that Ino suggested she let me try things on her so I would know what I was doing if I ever got my wish. I tried what came naturally and by the time we fell sleep I got the general idea of what to do and where to go.

The morning after was filled hung over emotions and a bit of regret on both sides. By Monday we got everything settled thanks to Kiba and Hinata, Hinata came to see how we were doing and Kiba tagged along. When Kiba saw what a wreak we were he spent the next day doing whatever he could to bring us back to where we were before that night. I still never paid back Kiba for that.

"Yeah. It does. I'm going to try tomorrow," I put my hand over my heart and clenched it into a fit. I did once confess to Hinata that I wished for Ino, Lady Tsunade and me to live together. How I would have fantasies of the three of us and Shizune would come and go in them. "If this goes badly… and the worse thing happens…"

"Sakura," I looked up into her face and saw the same emotion I felt when Sasuke left and Naruto lost his way before he went back to his normal ways. Hopeful yet expecting the worse. "I'll take of everything. Your family will object to my actions but I will do what you want. Get a few things to a certain people and the like. I care about you Sakura and if this is what you want to do I'll stand by you."

"Thank you Ino," I couldn't belive this was the same girl who fought me every step of the way over Sasuke's heart even thou it ended with us seeing it as a cold and dark thing that served to only pump his Uchiha blood. "I've never really seen you like this before."

She shrugged and hugged me. It held for a few second longer then a normal friend's hug would last and she kissed my forehead before walking home. I got up and was about to pay before I remembered I had paid up front. I walked home knowing I wouldn't get any sleep that night.

Lady Tsunade was doing paper work in her office and had me going around on earns for her. She gave me seven sealed envelopes number one to seven along with more then enough money for what she wanted and told me to do them in order. The first was a list for medical ingredients for anti-venom and I got most of them in one shop it took me a few hours to find the rest, you would never would think some of them were so dam hard to find. It took me so long to do the first five the sun was setting .The sixth was for some bottles of Sake and one bottle of fine wine. The store owner had a deal with me about Lady Tsunade's Sake so getting them was not a problem, the one thing that got me worried was the name of the wine she wanted and the owner was puzzled by it; Lover's Delight.

Once I walked out of the shop I opened the third envelope but instead of a list of ingredients it was instructions.

Step One) go to my home.

Step Two) Go to the dinning room.

Step Three) Once there you should see a box covered in a black paper and sealed with tape. Pick it up and come to me.

I was never inside her home before but I knew were it was. What weirded me out was not that I didn't know where she lived I did know where it was but I didn't know how she knew that I knew where it was. The sun was already setting so I hurried to her home. While running I started to think over all the things she had me buy for her; anti toxin material, survival gear, food pellets, travel packs, scrolls, a ton of ninja tools. Stuff she wouldn't have to buy. I'm not going to tell her other wise but this rubbed me the wrong way.

When I got to her front door I stopped a moment to catch my breath. It was part of a small apartment building for the high-ranking leaf villagers, mostly the people who need to live close to the main building. One rumor I did hear was that every room was sound prove, if anyone but Shino had said it I wouldn't believe them.

I reached into the money back to see if se slipped a key in and sure enough I was right. I opened the door and closed it behind me, the place looked like an empty model with generic paintings and furniture with the most personality being a pink rug with white rings on it. No idea why.

I walked into the dinning room and like the note said there was the box covered in black paper. I walked to it and picked up the box, it wasn't very heavy but upon shaking it nothing moved around. I looked back to the table a noticed a pink piece of paper folded in half. I put the box back down and opened it.

Sakura,

I am in the bedroom, follow my instructions.

Tsunade

The handwriting looked like it took time and had an underlining romantic feel to it. My heart jumped and I fumbled at the box as I ran to room, the door was slightly ajar and the sight of it made me come to a halt because I saw a rose laying on the floor right in front of the door. I picked it up my heart pounding so loud I wouldn't be able to hear Naruto yelling 'believe it'.

My hand was trembling as I pushed the door open slowly. The room was illuminated with candles and I couldn't see much of the room but light came from the ceiling over the bed and they're sitting in a light pink bathrobe, legs crossed and a rose in her hand.

"Hello Sakura," she said standing up. The robe was only open enough for me to get a teasing view of her breasts. She motioned with her hand for me to come closer. I brought the box closer and me with it. When I got closer I saw that above the bed was a mirror that was some how lite. "Open the box."

I set the box down and opened it up reveling a lot of tissue paper. I shifted thru it and found a box with two different color doors on it. I looked to Lady Tsunade.

"The white door holds a pill that will erase the last two hours from your memory. The black door holds something different, something I don't what you to know of until you answer what I am about to ask," she knelt down to my eye level and put her hand on the side of my face now more then three inches distance between us.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" I asked putting my free hand on the one holding the side of my hand and feeling the heat from her body. It shook even thou her eyes were still. She seemed more nervous then I was.

"I know what you want. Ino came to me in tears wishing for me to let you down easy after telling me everything, you really have a caring friend. I asked her why she thought I would let down one of the girls I cant take my eyes off down?" my eyes widened and I went still. Ino? "You see the day I met you I knew what I wanted and it is the same if not very similar to what you want. Ever sence I wanted to do things to you. Things that would get me assassinated with you by the Anbu. So if we do this… I quote the Third Hokaga when I say 'reality or nothing, those are your two options'."

I sat there silent. This was a lot to take in but I took her hand that was on my head and moved it over my heart, which was faster, then Sasuke's Chodri right then. I put my lips on hers sealing myself with the women I loved.

My head ran with questions, why did she want me? What did Ino have to do with this? Why did I put myself into this? All of them could be answered in a few words: I loved her and Ino, and they loved me.

Lady Tsunade stood us both up and I could feel her hunger from when we kissed and she let her bathrobe fall reveling her naked form leaving my face red as a tomato. She pulled me into her and forced her lips on mine and I rubbed my body into her. This feeling was so great I barely noticed that she ripped off my dress and started to unhook my bra. She laid back in a sexy, seductive pose and I quickly pulled down my panties and jumped on my new lover and burrowed my head in-between her breasts. I felt good with my head there and felt all around her breasts as I felt her lightly drag her fingers down my back and was they reached my bottom I felt her circling my asshole with one and started to moved her other hand down the other side of my body before reaching my unbroken womanhood.

"Sakura?" Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade? I said muffled.

"Just call me Tsunade. Do you want me to love you tonight the way a man would love a women?" I nuzzled a little more before answering.

"Yes. Tonight. I want to feel you inside me right now,"

"Bring me the contents of the black door," I groaned as I removed myself from her gorges breasts to go get this box. When I opened it up I found a scroll sealed with what looked like twine. "Hand it to me."

I gave her the scroll and watched as she untied it after reaching into the nightstand and pulling a vial of blood. It looked like a normal summoning scroll but the color of the paper was a darker tan color compared to the normal white and I wondered why she didn't use her finger like normal. She dripped some of the blood from the vial before forcing it on her womanhood.

*Poof*

I looked after the smoke dissipated and saw she no longer had a womanhood, instead it was a really large manhood.

"That was a special scroll. A gift from Orochimaru when he was still part of the Leaf, he knew what I was, figured it out on his own, and gave this to me when he felt the time was right. He did say something about this granting full use of a normal while only being temporary, about 24 hours," Tsunade got up and stood on her knees admiring her new neither region, bounced a little to watch it move and grow very large and hard. I walked over to her and Tsunade held her hand up signaling stop.

"Last chance to back out Sakura. I can send a message saying I need you over night but now that you see me like this, I will give you an out if you want," as an answer I knelt down and kissed the head of her new cock. She smiled down at me nervously. "Neji. Go to my nightstand and get the letter there and give it to the Haruno family."

The elder Hyuga stepped out from behind the closet door and his was redder then his cousins if she had seen Naruto's cock. He rushed over and snatched up before almost running out of the room. I smiled as he moved, such a gentlemen. Was he hiding in the closet the whole time? I got on the bed by my knees with my hands between them I moved my mouth over to the penis and tried to fit my whole mouth on it but I only got about half way down before I had to stop. I had heard a lot of Tamari's sexcapades and took a few noted from hers, while I moved my mouth up and down on it feeling it twitch and moved while I did this. One thing Tamari had said was to wiggle my tongue on the whole at the head and once I started doing this I could hear Tsunade moan loader.

"I didn't do this to get sucked, having done both I prefer to be licked. Get on your back and spread your legs," I followed her orders and walked on my hands and knees to the head of the bed and laid on my back on the large body pillow and the three pillows in front of it. I was on my back with my legs in a W shapeand my head propped up on the middle largest pillow I looked down at my almost none existence breasts.

I never felt like I wanted to in this kind of position as much, even more the Sasuke. She got in position and I could feel her tip at the edge my unbroken vagina which was socking wet at this point. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but our eyes locked and she saw the look in my eyes she closed it.

I moaned as she put her cock inside of me. I started to breath heavy and faster as it moved deeper into me. Soon she got what I latter found out to be 7 inches inside of me before she moved slowly back out and in again getting faster and faster as she kept going moaned and got lauder as she got faster. She grabbed me by my knees and pinned them on the headboard. She stopped and I saw she was sweating on top me in drips.

"What do you feel?"

"I love you inside me, I love you!" I yelled hoping Shino was right.

"I'm about to finish… can I… in you…?" I nodded and she started again at full force in and out at top speed while I started to yell as I could tell I was about to cum.

"SAKURA!"

"TSUNADE!"

We yelled in unison as well as our genitals exploded I all her and her inside me. We were both breathing heavy and I could feel her getting softer while still inside me. Once she pulled out of me I closed my legs and rubbed bout cum around with then and Tsunade laid next to me as I curled up into her arms.

"Was it all you thought it was?" she asked me as she moved my hair away from in front of my eyes.

"Better," I smiled and nuzzled closer to her. Like a child getting bity from her mother. "I want to get some use from your penis while you got it but I cannot wait to eat you."

She laughed a little before pulling closer to her. Sleep took me after a long while of cuddling with her larger body. I knew I had opened a can of worms I wont ever to be able to close but in this night in that room that didn't seem to matter to me.


End file.
